


Discord Flash Fics

by ProcrastinatingSab



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I Don't Even Know, It's just me having fun, Science Stuff, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:21:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 9,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23419672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProcrastinatingSab/pseuds/ProcrastinatingSab
Summary: Drabbles based on prompts given by Jameena and written live.Mainly JT and Malcolm Bromance, some Ainsley and Malcolm <3 Some Brightwell, SUNSHINE  (because I love her) AND lots of whump too ;)
Comments: 173
Kudos: 56
Collections: Flash Fics - PSON Whump Discord





	1. Prompt : Pretty Little Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jameena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jameena/gifts).



> This was fun. Learning to write faster. They are varying lengths, and unedited. Might be adding more?  
> cheers!

Jessica never thought she was cut for motherhood. She never believed she’s capable of loving a baby.

“Children were vile little creatures.”

But seeing him there, it was like magic. Love at first sight. Jessica held her bundle of joy and all her labor pains vanished. Instead, she was staring at deep blue eyes, and tiny hands and feet. The prettiest baby she ever saw.

Wrapped between her arms was her son. Tiny. Fragile.

What wouldn’t she do to keep him safe? He yawned and closed his eyes and she felt the tears in hers.

“Oh my pretty little thing,” she cooed, “my Malcolm. My sweet sweet boy.”


	2. Prompt: Utensil

They were trapped, with no clear way out. He looked at JT who was desperately trying to kick the door off. 

And Dani? Dani was frantically looking around for anything to stop Gil from bleeding out. They were locked in this _stupid_ room in a deserted building and there was nothing to do. Their suspect was probably escaping as they stood there, distraught, and desperate. 

What can he do? How can he help? They were all _stuck_ and his brain was not being helpful. 

“Bright! Now will be a great time to come up with one of your crazy ass plans” JT was eyeing him desperately. 

_Ok ok._ He looked around. The room was almost empty, _trash trash trash_.

_Plastic. Some nails, broken glass. No no no-no. nothing will work. They need to break out. These won't help._

Then his eyes landed on a fork, lying at the far corner.

_ Oh, this might work. This can actually work.  _

He smirked, grabbed it, and ran towards the door. He lodged it between the door and the wall and took off his shoes, and started hammering.

JT froze, “man what are you doing?”

“PHYSICS!” he exclaimed between blows, “If you can just. Hit. at. The. right angle! It will give away”

Three more bangs and the door opened.

“God bless your brain,” JT exclaimed. 

  
  



	3. Prompt : Quit Squirming

He was anxious, that much was obvious. For the third time in the past hour, he let go of her hand and started pacing. _One two three... ten... fifty_. Nothing eased the nerves. 

He hated standing there, like a man awaiting trial. He understood how silly he looked, and was so thankful no one else knew about _his little secret_ except Tally. This could ruin his career, Bright will make fun of him and he will not see the end of it. 

“Jay,” he looked at Tally, “It will be fine, just. Just sit with me, and relax. Honey it is just an appointment. Dr. Hellen said we won’t even work on anything today.”

“It doesn't make it better Tally. It prolongs the agony.” 

She laughed, her voice echoing in the corridors. It eased his nerves. Oh, how he loved seeing her happy, even if she was laughing at his discomfort. She leaned on and kissed him on the cheek.

“Now quit squirming, my love,” she winked, “and I promise you will be _r_ _ewarded_ when we are home”

“Oh, hell yeah.” 

  
  



	4. Prompt : Now Is Not A Good Time

Jessica took another sip. It was her fourth glass, maybe her fifth, she was not sure. Nothing else mattered. Her life? destroyed. Her Husband? arrested. Her kids? traumatized. Her fortune? tarnished. Everything was falling apart and she was supposed to hold it together?

She scoffed and took another sip; A sip that chocked in her throat and turned into a sob. 

Oh, Martin. How could she be  _ soo blind _ ? How could the man she loved with every fabric of her being turn out to be  _ this monster _ ? Was everything a lie? Did he even care? Ever? 

“Mama?” Ainsley was calling? Why isn't she asleep. 

“Darling, now isn't a good time, go back to bed,” she feigned soberness even though her speech was slurred. 

The girl didn't listen. She was trembling like a leaf and as she looked at Jessica, her eyes were full of horror.

“No mama, its Mal! You have to come now!”

  
  



	5. Prompt: Loopy

“What have you got here,” JT asked him with a quizzical look. 

“what? it’s nothing,” Malcolm’s hands quickly slid in his coat, hiding whatever JT wanted to see. 

“Come now. I have never seen you so stressed and nervous, more than usual I mean. And you have been acting hella weird since you came today. So out with it.”

JT was staring at him with an expectant look. Malcolm sighed, resigned that he won’t let this slide. 

“Fine, if you must know. But only if you tell me what JT stands for!”

“Maybe…”

Malcolm flushed, he got out a small keychain from his pocket and handed it to JT. The keychain was a letter D, Rose Gold, with small studs decorating the exterior frame, elegant, not too on the nose. JT snickered.

Malcolm met his snicker with a loopy grin, “I just wanted to... say thank you. She helps me out a lot you know..”

“No judgment from me. You do what you gotta do”

“Ok...So about that name? “

“Nahh I changed my mind” 

  
  



	6. Prompt: Crash

5:45 AM

Scream. Come back to reality. Get out of restraints and mouthguard. Start morning routine as *fresh as a daisy*. 

The life of Malcolm Bright is an everlasting disaster. Catching criminals, dodging bullets, dealing with a psychopath as a father, it takes a toll. But throughout the ordeal, his morning routine has been the one constant in his life, anchoring him, giving him strength. 

So with a forced smile, he gets up, turns the music on loud, takes his meds, pets sunshine, does his affirmations, does yoga, gets dressed and leaves. 

Scream, routine, leave, repeat. 

Constant.

Scream, routine, leave, repeat. 

Anchor.

Scream, routine, leave, repeat. 

Consistency and balance. 

Today, however, the profiler is not in bed. In fact, he is not even at home when the clock turns 6 am and sunshine chirps.

No. 

Malcolm is miles away, in an unknown place, praying he was home as another fisted hand crashes into his abused stomach. 

  
  



	7. Prompt: That's Going to Bruise

It was one of those decisions one makes on the spot. His brain just surrendered all control to his body as it launched at the suspect and knocked them both into the nearby table and then onto the ground. In hindsight, he thinks he would have done it differently, tried to talk him down as usual. He preferred talking criminals down. It was nonviolent and smart. But more importantly, it was further proof that he was not his father’s son, that he was a good man.

All those feelings meant nothing, however, when the suspect was aiming the gun at his sister. Common sense be damned, he just wanted to protect his sister and make sure she was safe. 

As if on cue, the cops stormed the place, taking their suspect into custody. When he got up, he winced.

“Malcolm!! Are you alright?” Ainsley touched his forehead. 

“Apparently, I hit my head,” he panted and put up his hands defensively, “I will be fine...but that's going to bruise for sure,” he groaned. He was startled by a kiss on his cheek as Ainsley hugged him, “thank you, my hero”.

  
  



	8. Prompt: Zip Ties

“Are you _serious_?” JT shrieked in surprise, overwhelmed by panic.

“Mmm… well yes! Do you have any other plans?” Malcolm echoed JT’s panic, his hands shaking. 

“I mean… let’s just do it. I mean it’s either this or we die.”

“You mean a fiery and miserable death?”

“Dude… not helping!”

Malcolm counted the Zip ties he found on-board the boat. “I mean, duct tape would have been better… beggers aren’t choosers”

“BRIGHT!!”

“Ok... I am working!”

With agile hands, he used ten of them to try to hold the cracked motor in one piece. JT looked at him and silently prayed that it will stop the fuel from leaking. After a few minutes of work, Malcolm looked up. 

“It can hold up, but not for long. If Gil and the others don’t find us soon enough…”

“You did what you could, and they _will_ find us,” JT replied solemnly 

  
  



	9. Prompt: Stranger Danger

If there was one constant in Malcolm’s life, it was Sunshine. Granted Gil and Ainsley were always there for him too, but in the coldest of days, and the darkest of nights in New York, when he woke up screaming, terrified and drenched in sweat, Sunshine was always there to lift him up and chirp his fears away.

People often wondered why he never acquired a service dog or any other pet who wouldn’t constantly twitter and make noise. He said he didn’t need to.

Sunshine was all he wanted and everything he needed. 

He wished can tell them that her constant chirps are the balm to his aching heart. But that was too personal. They don’t need to know how much his little bird meant to him. 

They did not know how much he confides in her, how much he trusts her call. She was his most trusted opinion. 

And because he fears letting people in, too afraid to trust his instincts, he lets Sunshine’s reaction to those people determine if he should. And his little birdie, his stranger danger meter, never ever let him down.

So when Dani asked why he was smiling at her while sunshine nestled in the masses of her hair, he simply shrugged. 

  
  



	10. Prompt: Nosebleed

Malcolm has been through a lot. He was stabbed, kidnapped, poisoned, hit, and choked multiple times. And every time he just seemed to take it with grace, accept it, heal and move on. Never a complaint. He was a man who endured. He was tough. He was a man with a high tolerance for pain. 

Seeing him freaking about a nosebleed, was the last thing JT could have imagined happening. 

“Gil... it won’t stop,” he whined again, and JT fought to keep a straight face. 

“Just keep your head down as we said and put that ice pack.”

“But it’s not working...”

Gil sighed and raised exasperated hands, “well maybe next time... you will wait for backup and not run after a suspect alone”

“He was a kid... barely even 18”

“Well look what the “kid” did to you.”

“But .. Gill”

“Stop arguing or I am sending you home.”

“Fine..” Malcolm crossed his arms and just sat there pouting like a child. 

For a second, JT forgot he was watching an NYPD lieutenant and his consultant. He only saw father and son. 

  
  



	11. Prompt: They will pay for this

Gil was sitting in the passenger seat next to JT. This was wrong. He knew it in his bones, tasted it in the bile that kept rising in his mouth. This was so wrong. 

But what can he do? he had no authority to call this off, no way to stop it. The best thing he could do right now was, at least, be there. JT was tapping on the steering wheel, and swearing under his breath every two seconds. It did not help the situation. 

“I still don’t understand why they felt the need to send a SWAT team?” Dani was saying from the back seat, “It is not like he will shoot at us”

“Well, he did say he has a gun collection at home. Whoever knew that used this information against us,” JT replied, “Damn it!”

Gil said nothing. Actually he hasn’t been saying anything at all. In truth, if he did talk, he wasn’t sure he goes along with this. So he just remained quiet and prayed for any way out. He braced himself to say the words he had to say, braced himself for the look he will get. He breathed through it and he just  _ knew _ it will not compete to when it actually happens.  _ My kid is in there and somehow I will have to arrest him _ . Endicott will pay for this.

  
  



	12. Prompt: Gulp

Five

Four 

Three 

Two 

One 

His head is yanked out and Malcolm lets out a spluttering gasp. 

He spits water out of his mouth and starts to cough, every spasm sending a spike of pain so sharp it threatened to engulf him in the dark. 

The hands fisted in his hair don’t let go. Instead, it twists and twists until he yells out in pain. 

“Stop...” he rasps out, his voice abused, “please stop.”

The man snickers and whispers in his ears, “but we are  _ just _ getting started! Let’s try 70”

Without any warning, his head is pushed back in the tub. 

He didn’t have time to prepare. 

He doesn’t think he will hold on for long this time. 

The timer starts 

Seventy 

Sixty-nine 

Malcolm tries to wiggle out but the hands holding him are strong. 

.

.

Fifty 

He thinks he can feel the blood pooling from his hands, handcuffed behind his back. 

Forty-five. 

He’s struggling again. He can’t hold out much longer. 

Forty. 

His lungs are screaming at him. Too long too long he can’t hold out anymore. 

Thirty-two. 

The bastard is laughing, as he keeps pushing his head down. 

Twenty-five.

His ears are ringing. His body is flapping. This is it.

Twenty four. 

Darkness encroaching. He can’t .. he can’t do it. 

Twenty three.

He gives up. Opens his mouths and the water pours into his lungs and he’s choking. It’s burning. His head is spinning. 

Twenty-two. 

He lets go. The darkness welcomes him. 

.

.

.

Crushing weight on his chest and he is spitting water again. He’s breathing again. The bastard revived him again. He twitches on the floor in agony. He can’t take another round. He knows he won’t make it. He has to hold out till someone finds him.

And so he stoops down and begs.

“Please please stop..... Stop! I don’t think, I can’t take anymore... I’d do anything else... Pplessee”

The man laughs. Satisfaction gleaming in his eyes. He stands up and goes to the tub and lets it drain. 

_ gulp _

_ gulp _

_ gulp _

Malcolm wants to breathe in relief. He wants to relax. But he knows it’s not as it seems. 

His eyes wides in terror when he sees what the guy is holding. 

“So, ready for what’s next?”

  
  
  
  



	13. Prompts: Maddening, able, don’t look at it

Tick tock. 

Time went by. But yet the clock’s hands weren’t moving. Not for them.

Not 

One 

Bit.

Or maybe it was? But it wasn’t fast enough. 

He paced frantically. Ten steps, flip. Ten steps flip. 

The wait was maddening, the uncertainty gnawing at his heart, all of their hearts. 

Gil had been in surgery for two hours. The longest two hours in his life. 

And he felt guilty. He really did. Wasn’t it his fault for leaving him go to Endicott’s all alone? Without backup? While he ran? 

Endicott.... he would pay for what he did, for all the pain he caused them. 

Tick tock. 

He heard his watch. 

Tick tock.

It’s not time yet, he thought. 

Don’t look at it, he implored.

Tick tock. 

He gave up, looked at it, and sighed. Only five minutes had passed. Five minutes masquerading as an eternity. 

He’s not able to stand anymore, his legs protesting against his weight, begging him to rest. 

The nerves cause his hands to shake. A sob almost made its way to his mouth, threatening to come out every time he breathed. 

_ Please be okay. _ He silently pleaded and a few tears stung his eyes, p _ lease... Gil. I can’t live without you _

  
  



	14. Prompts: Ruin, I’ll do anything, paternal

Malcolm always closed his eyes when he felt scared. He closed them to push the feelings out, to protect himself. He closed his eyes to pretend he is in another place. 

Squeeze shut. Breathe. Another place. 

It was his defense mechanism. 

Today he couldn’t even blink.  _ No, he can’t waste that second _ . And despite being in the most horrifying scenario he has ever encountered, every inch of him, every cell in his body, was begging him to focus, to not break this eye contact. 

Any slip and it might get ruined. It might all end. 

He stood, hands raised up in surrender, looking up at the perp facing him. Their murder suspect had a hostage.  _ The most important person to Malcolm _

_ Gil _

Already bruised, bleeding, whimpering. The man was holding him against him, one arm wrapped around his body, the other? ... 

pushing the barrel of a gun to his temple.

“Please stay calm,” he begged the man, “please don’t hurt him,  _ I’ll do anything _ “

The man snickered, “he’s important to you, isn’t he? A paternal figure... perhaps? Oh, my lucky day.”

Gil whimpered, struggling fo keep his eyes open. Blood. So much blood.

He's lost so much blood.

It all happened too quickly. And even though he  _ did not even blink _ , he still missed it.

Gil head-butted the guy.

A scuffle.

And a gunshot echoed. 

  
  



	15. Prompts: Entitled, Kneel over, Guillotine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing happensss I promise :D

He was led roughly through the crowds, hands tied so tight every move itched and burned. The skin already was breaking and red was tainting brown and trickling down his hands, his fingers, and leaving a trail of crimson while he walked.

He tried not to notice the jabs and cheers, of the mob, their angry insults. It didn’t matter anyway, not while death was looming. 

He honestly wondered at the absurdity of it, all. He almost laughed at his own luck, to be thrown in the wildest of scenarios. 

_ as if his life wasn’t weird enough _

_ as if he hadn’t suffered enough _

Getting killed by crazy cult people who pretended they lived in the 17th century? No.. never crossed his mind. 

The men led him to the stage, where the big machine lay. Madame guillotine as the French once called it. 

These people were  _ way _ absorbed. 

He tried to hold himself tall, he really did, but his whole body was shaking. Death by incapacitation? Not how he thought he would go down. 

The men pushed him to his knees in front of it. 

Their leader bellowed, “people of sane potatoes, we have finally captured the son of the serial killer, Martin Whitly. Before you, lies his prodigal son, his lineage, his entitled brat.”

Boooss

“We will put an end to their bloodline.”

Deafening Cheers echoed the frantic beating of his heart. 

“I am not my father’s son,” he begged. “I am not a killer,” 

But it fell on deaf ears.

He tried to fight them off but they were too many. One punched him, the other held him and it was all over. His head was pushed against the ledge, his wooden thing secured.

This was it. 

He closed his eyes and murmured a fervent plea. His last wish. 

“ _ Gil I really wish you would magically save me from this. _ ”

Any second now the knife would roll, and he would die. He hoped it would be as quick as he knew. He closed his eyes. 

Then gunshot echoed? 

And Gil was there? The police swarmed the place. 

And he was taken out of this horrid horrid machine. 

He sagged in relief, keeling over in Gil’s arms. 

“Kid, you okay?” Gil’s worried voice was music to his ears. 

“Ya... I guess. I think this is the most bizarre situation I will ever be put into” he joked before he lost consciousness.

  
  



	16. Prompts: Drown, Violate, Treacherous

Malcolm didn’t mind being short. It never really bothered him all that much. If anything, it gave him an advantage when he faced his opponents. On one hand, perps seemed to underestimate him. On the other, he could easily talk down vulnerable people. His height gave him an extra advantage that was camouflaged in bright light. 

So why would he ever hate being short you ask? One second he’s on a mission in Venice, the second he is locked in a flooding dungeon. 

He had woken up to find a metallic chain locked over one ankle, bolting his feet to the ground. A paper was pressed in his hand that read, “Good morning on your last day of life Malcolm Bright. Enjoy the air while you can” 

On the very top corner, a high-quality camera was mounted, one which works underwater, with a blinking red dot indicating that his every move was recorded up till he took his last breath. It was violating and infuriating at the same time. His treacherous hands shook, betraying his fear as the water mercilessly rose up to his knees. 

The walls had an inscription written in Italian. He didn’t need to understand the language to know what it means. The numbers next to it were enough proof that he was screwed. The water level would rise up 1.9 m. Which meant, with his ankles bolted the way they were, he would surely drown. 

  
  



	17. Prompts: Grill, Impassive, Lake

Officer Gil Arroyo was not allowed to be watching this “Interrogation”. It was above his clearance, one of the lieutenants had said. But to be honest, he doesn’t think any of what’s happening here qualifies as proper police procedure for him to care. He was watching as detective Shannon took a  _ child _ in a dimly lit interrogation room and kept harassing him with questions about his killer father. He was  _ ten for God’s sake _ how did they allow him to do that? 

His blood boiled as he watched the boy, Malcolm whitly, close his eyes, trying to block the man’s voice. And the man did not hold back, he was unhinged, throwing questions at the kid, grilling him like some suspect. His superior or not, Gil will not stand by impassively and watch this deranged detective traumatize the boy. Not when  _ he _ called the cops on his dad, not when his mom is being interrogated in the other room.  _ This was wrong _ !

He huffed and took a deep breath and went to save the kid, just like the kid had saved him a few hours ago.

  
  



	18. Prompts: Vivisect, Cracked, Ransom

Malcolm looked at the random letters stuck together to form the horrible sentences with a blank and dazed expression. It can’t be ... it just can’t be. 

He needed to support himself, to sit somewhere because his legs refused to hold his weight much longer. His hand trembled and shook and he crumpled the paper and threw it away in a show of anger and desperation. They have his bird. Someone broke into his house and took sunshine away. They took  _ his sunshine away _ . Who could have done this! Were people such cruel monsters that they threaten to vivisect a bird for some stupid ransom?

It didn’t matter how much they wanted, he will pay it all to get his bird back. To get her back... 

He looked at her empty cage and his voice cracked as he whispered, “you are my sunshine. I will find you”

  
  



	19. Prompt: Jaw

The blindfold was irritating, depriving him of his sight. It was fastened well, and although he tried so hard to discern her surroundings, he couldn’t gather many clues. 

The hands guiding him were firm and careful, making sure he didn’t trip or fall. 

He let them guide him to the place they were going and instead focused on his other senses. 

What could he smell?

_ The distinct smell of Formaldehyde _

What could he hear? 

_ Hushed whispering _

He snickered when he figured it out.

“Nice try Gil,” he said, “I know what’s the surprise! We’re in Edrisa’s office! So, What’s the case about ?”

The hands holding him dropped.

“Seriously dude?” He heard JT’s exasperated voice just as he removed the blindfold. 

Malcolm saw the giant cake on the desk. Dani, JT, and Edrisa were all watching him, apparently preparing to yell surprise when they entered. 

“Oh!” Malcolm’s jaw dropped in shock.

He turned to Gil, “oh when you said a surprise you .. you actually meant A ‘surprise’! For me?” 

“Happy birthday, kid!” Gil chuckled. 

  
  



	20. Prompt: Zonked

They were looking at their victim. Brad P, age 30. The man was sprawled on the gym floor, his head bashed in with a dumbbell. 

Edrisa was called on the scene before the detectives arrived. She had conducted her preliminary examination of the body and had her team prepare to transport him when possible. 

The guy was their fourth victim so far. Edrisa bit her lips in anticipation. The repetition meant a serial killer is at work.  _ It was horrible of course _ . but it also meant they will call in Bright!

Sure enough, she heard him coming, Dani and JT filling him in on the case and she could see just how excited he was about being here. 

_ Act natural! Pretend to be busy _

_ Don’t make a fool of yourself, just be casual. You can do casual? Right. Just say hi, throw in a nice joke and talk about the case. The poor dude’s head was bashed in. Focus on that! _

“Hello! Edrisa,” Malcolm smiled.

“He just did so much cardio and then he  _ zonked out _ ,” she blurted the joke and snorted. 

The awkward silence that followed was an indication that  _ maybe she came on way too much? _

Malcolm’s eyebrow shot up in question and JT threw in one of his nasty jabs. 

W _ ay to go Edrisa. That was toootallly a normal thing to say. _

“Hi! Umm Bright,” she squirmed. 

_ Next time she will handle this better! Or so she hopes _ .

  
  



	21. Prompt: Ash

The ringing in his ears was deafening, and his vision kept fluttering. His whole body was aching and part of him just wanted to lie back and drift off. But no! He has to find Bright and they have to get out of here as soon as possible. They don’t know how much time they have. 

He checked his phone: broken. 

His coms were down. 

He was completely isolated under concrete and stones and rubbles. 

JT inhaled sharply and tried to get any clue as to where they were. The air was full of ash and soot and he found himself coughing uncontrollably. His eyes were already burning and he was 

sure his ankle was sprained. 

He went down on his knees and tried to navigate the debris, looking for Bright. He called out to him but even if the profiler had called back, JT wouldn’t hear him through the ringing in his ears. 

Damn it! JT cursed in his mind. If that  _ stupid _ perp wasn’t dead yet, JT would kill him for dragging them into this mess. 

His heart sank when he found Bright’s hand between a pile of debris. It has to be him. 

“Oh damn it man, please be alive.”

  
  



	22. Prompts: “Don’t be naive,” Accident, Narcissism, Immortal

“It was an accident. I swear it!” Malcolm whined as he looked at Gil. 

Gil’s eyes narrowed even more, “you know I can smell your lies before you even think about them right?”

Malcolm deflated and looked at his feet. As much as he loves the man, he hates how good he is at reading him. It made him feel exposed, his privacy violated. He wondered if that’s how people feel around him. He wondered if that’s why they don’t love him. 

_ Don’t be naive _ the small voice in his head chimed.  _ They hate you because they’re afraid of you. Because you’re like your father. I mean look at you. Same pizazz, the narcissistic tendencies, all of it in there _ .

Gil’s soothing hands rubbed the back of his neck. “Talk to me Bright. Why do you have a black eye and a broken arm?”

“I-” he started but stopped. 

Gil can’t know about his other activities. He can’t know that Malcolm goes to fight clubs at night. He can’t tell him that the pain helps drown his thoughts. No, he can’t just hurt the man like that. He won’t. 

  
  



	23. Prompt: Questioned

“Would the police come for you little one? Would they treat you like one of their own? Would that lieutenant turn every rock in his way, and use every resource at his disposal, to locate you?”

The voice kept repeating. Over and over and over. Nothing made it stop. 

Nothing  _ could _ make it stop.

But the voice had a point. And it was threatening to break walls that were long built and fortified, walls that took years, no  _ decades _ to put up...

Would anyone come? Was she as important as her brother? Was she worthy of love like he was? Worthy of attention? 

Ainsley bit back the sob that rose. 

It wasn’t a question she wanted answered. 

  
  
  



	24. Prompt: “You just won’t shut up, will you?”

It was a swift motion. And even though it had happened more than once in the past hour, Malcolm just wasn’t fast enough to evade it. The man’s fist landed a good blow to his abdomen and he toppled over. Breathing was hard. The air had left his lungs and it made him dizzy and disoriented. 

He stood back up. He won’t let this guy win, he should keep him occupied long enough till Gil found them. JT was already out cold in one corner, and Dani... Dani was hugging her broken arm and silently crying in the other. 

He’s strong enough. And although taunting the man was stupid in every sense of the word, it kept him occupied, and shifted the focus away from his teammates. 

“You know, the desire to control the situation is very fascinating,” he started and lift out a finger as if he’s a professor lecturing in a normal hall. “Psychologists have many theori-“

The guy cut him off again in frustration. “You just won’t shut up, will you?” 

This time it was the butt end of his gun connecting with his temple. 

The ringing in Malcolm’s ear was overshadowed by the sharp pain that ignited in his skull. His head whipped to the right and he lost his balance. The world twirled for a second and then he found the floor. 

He closed his eyes and tried to get his bearings. He willed himself to focus and looked back up at his assailant, eyes over-pouring with defiance. Malcolm spat a mouthful of blood and saliva and then smiled. “No...” 

He got back up and stared at the man, “this the best you’ve got?”

  
  



	25. Prompts: Toxic, Reject, Jealousy

_ J e a l o u s y _

Gil knew what it was. He wasn’t stupid. He was a grown-ass adult and in touch with his feelings. But knowing is something, and  _ admitting _ is something else entirely...

Yet knowing was the first step out of denial. It was his first step to overcome that monstrous feeling that crept up and threatened to suffocate him every time he saw her with Endicott. 

Every time he saw them, every time he heard her laugh, saw her smile... hurt him. It was like he was forced to inhale some toxic gas. His insides would burn, his breathing would hitch, and he would feel his heart working extra hard to pump the blood to his extremities for he had gone stiff and numb. 

It was a feeling he doesn’t remember ever experiencing. Not for a very long time at least. Not since he was a young boy crushing over some classmates in school. A feeling that was years old, and therefore so foreign and unwelcome. 

But it was ever-present. Every time Endicott rested his hands on Jessica’s back, Gil’s heart broke a little. People say a person can feel it when their heart breaks. ‘ _ was that how it felt? _ ’ 

But it really didn’t matter. Whether he admitted it or not, Jessica can never be his. He can never be good enough for her. The memory of when she rejected him still echoed loud and clear. 

Gil sighed. Nicholas Endicott or not, Jessica Whitly was always out of reach. He might as well suck it up and get over this.

  
  



	26. Prompts: ”X Marks the Spot,” Queasy, “Zoinks!”

“What’s worse than working a creepy murder case at night ?” Edrisa spoke, practically buzzing with excitement, as soon as the team joined her to investigate their nearest victim. “A creepy murder case at night  _ on Halloween _ ” she continued and smirked. 

Apart from Bright, no one else smiled. But Bright was all that mattered to her anyway. He came all the way and looked at their unfortunate victim. They have been working together for so long now but it still made her queasy, every-time he came so close!

“Victor, early twenties, he was found wrapped in white sheets, with a note clipped to it that says “X marks the sport”” she told them. 

“What Spot? X what?” Dani inquired. 

Malcolm bent over to inspect. “I don’t know,  _ but  _ the killer is trying to send a message. Look at the amount of care he took in making the victim look like a ghost.. the makeup and the way he was wrapped... this took planning.” 

“How do you know the guy wasn’t dressed up like that before he got killed?” Gil asked, “it’s Halloween after all!” 

“No one would keep that hideous mustache on if he wanted to pass as a real ghost,” JT snorted in-spite of himself. 

“Excuse me?” Dani looked at him with raised eyebrows, “what’s wrong with this mustache” 

“It’s disgusting. I mean I’m sorry he died but,  _ what is this _ ?”

“All the bad guys in Scooby-Doo had a bad mustache. I guess that’s what the killer was aiming for. It’s a riddle” Malcolm replied. “I bet it’s not even real. The killer might have stuck it”

“Makes sense. Man. That shit is scary.”

“You meant to say. Zoinks” Edrisa supplied, so proud of herself. 

This time Malcolm and Dani snickered. JT gave her a confused look. 

“Well, that’s a side of JT we didn’t see before.” Gil cleared his throat, “Back to the case please?”

“Sure thing boss. Sorry!” 

  
  



	27. Prompts: Arterial, Brace, Catch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is related to chapter 23 :P :D

“I’ll tell you where you can find your missing sister, and I’ll even call my friend and order him to stand down. She won’t be harmed.” The man snickered and interlocked his cuffed hands which were connected to the table, making the chain clink. “I swear it!”

Malcolm, seated on the other side of the table, tensed. His hands were hidden in his lap, one grasping the other so tightly and yet still unable to stop the tremors. It was taking him superhuman effort to just stay still, while every cell in his body was aching to lunge at this guy and strangle him. 

Maybe Gil was right. Maybe he shouldn’t be interrogating this man, maybe he was really compromised. No not maybe. It was an absolute certainty. 

“What’s the catch?” He hissed out, voice barely a whisper. He wasn’t sure if he raised his voice he would be able to hide the fear that was gnawing at his heart. 

The man continued to smile. He was so smug and relaxed that one would think Malcolm was the suspect being interrogated. Malcolm wanted to wipe that smug expression away but he just knew he couldn’t. The man had information, the man had leverage. 

“Malcolm Malcolm Malcolm. I told you before I have no reason to lie. Have I not been honest with you since the start?” Those eyes. Mocking. Burning a hole in him. “You see, this is all part of the plan. The grand arterial road we are set to walk.  _ If you just listen to me _ and do what I want.”

Malcolm knew what he wanted, the man didn’t even need to say it. The question wasn’t  _ if _ Malcolm was willing to obey, because there was nothing he wouldn’t do to get Ainsley safe. 

The question was  _ how _ . How would he do it?

Malcolm braced himself for a second as the idea formed, then he got up.

  
  



	28. Prompt: Wheeze

Malcolm was laying on a bed, out of it, and it didn’t look like he even moved when he heard the commotion. It took Dani a second to register that he was even really there. Gil was already by his side, shaking him. The profiler had his hair caked with dried blood, his face smudged with tears and he was  _ so quiet _ . This was what scared them the most. Malcolm Bright was never quiet. 

“Bright! Bright! are you okay?... Kid?” Gil kept trying, his voice was pained and panicked. 

“ _ Gil? _ ...” he wheezed. Malcolm looked and sounded so small like he wasn’t sure Gil was real. It broke her heart and she found herself unable to breathe. She wanted to go to him but somehow her legs were cemented to the floor, preventing her from taking a single step. All she could do was look at him while tears started collecting at the corner of her eyes.

The EMTs were suddenly there, and Malcolm was being led outside on a stretcher, Gil by his side. This nightmare was over, and Malcolm was safe. But it was the beginning of a new one for Dani. 

  
  



	29. Prompt: “Hey you with me”

Malcolm’s world screeched to an abrupt stop. It was like the world was on a moving train and he just jumped out. He could his heart thundering in his chest.  _ Dum Badum Dum. Badum. _ The sound increasing and getting louder in his ears like it’s screaming at him to move to take action! To do something. Anything at all.

But his body wouldn’t move, his mind wouldn’t give those important signals that elicit action. He was unmoving, unblinking, like some poor unfortunate man who dared to look Medusa in the eyes, and is now petrified: forever trapped in a stone statue with no way out. 

“Little Malcolm?” the venomous voice spoke again and like a cobra, Malcolm’s head whipped in his direction. He was no longer staring at the wall, avoiding this. There was no avoiding this. Not anymore. He had to take action. John needed an answer, and Malcolm had to give it to him. There was no imaginary hoop he can jump through to beat him, no magical wand waiting for him to use it against his enemy. 

He was totally useless. 

“Hey, you with me?” John asked again, smiling wickedly, almost buzzing with excitement. He had every right to though. His plan was ingenious after all. 

_ He had no way out _ . Malcolm thought for the millionth time now. He signed dejectedly and looked his enemy in the eyes, before giving him what he wants. “Yes, John...” he swallowed and forced the words out. “I’ll come with you.”

  
  



	30. Prompts: Abrasive, Begging, Overkill

They were at the top of the building. Their suspect ran out of stairs to jump and exits to take. His only exit was the roof and he took it. 

Their suspect tightened his hold on JT, and his gun was jammed so strongly to JT’s temple that Malcolm was sure it will bruise. As Malcolm approached them, the guy took a step back pulling JT with him. 

One, step. Approach. Retreat 

Another step. Approach. Retreat. 

The suspect’s eyes darted behind him and found that he was almost at the edge of the balcony. He was cornered, but he had an asset. He still had the hostage. They couldn’t approach him, not yet. “Stay! Back!” He shouted. “You’ll stay back and let us leave or I’ll blow his brain out!”

Malcolm smiled and shrugged, his eyes shone with a mocking know it all look. “Do it!” He said. “Shoot him.” 

“What!” The suspect and the JT’s voiced echoed unanimously. JT looked at Malcolm and snarled, probably regretting ever trusting the profiler or Gil for even bringing him along. 

The suspect’s eyebrows shot up in confusion that lasted only a second before he smiled, “you’re bluffing!”

Malcolm shrugged again, “I am not .. really. What? Did you expect me to beg for his life? Man! This abrasive attitude is just overkill. You want to kill him then do! C’mon, do it!” 

The suspect took another step backward.

It all happened in a second. Suddenly he jerked and let go of JT, both of them fell forward. Finally, Dani got her shot from the opposite building. She shot the suspect with a rubber bullet. 

JT got up and cuffed the man. He gave Bright a dirty look before leaving, dragging the perp with him. Not even a thanks. Malcolm sighed. One day they might accept him. One day...

  
  



	31. Prompts: Shame, Piranhas, Exploit

JT woke up first. He was lying on his back, the floor not very kind to him. Or was it even a floor? He opened his eyes and noticed he was in a… A CAGE ??!!!! He jolted only to find Malcolm slumped over him. The cage was suspended in the air which made things worse. It creaked with every move. “Bright! Hey Bright! Wake up, man!” He shook him, surprised that the profiler was a heavy sleeper. 

“Wha...” Malcolm grumbled and then perked, probably noticing the weird place he’s in. He blinked and found JT. “What happened?” He put a hand to his head, trying to remember. 

“I don’t know man, I think we were drugged?”

“At the bar?”

“Yup knew I shouldn’t go out anywhere with you. Danger magnet.” 

Malcolm smiled sheepishly and shrugged, “it’s part of my charm.”

“Where are we anyway? And why are we in a cage?”

As if on cue, someone appeared down and both JT and the profiler looked at him. The man was wearing a circus-like outfit. He looked at them and waved at someone else, “they’re awake!”

The cage moved and suddenly they were in a huge hall full of people, spectators. JT read the banner and his mouth ran dry. “Man did you read this! _Piranha-eating show_ they kidnapped us to kill us!”

“Don’t worry” Malcolm told him as the cage was being lowered towards a pool of water. “They are only lowering the cage but it won’t kill us. It’s just exploiting humans for a show.”

“Oh, I feel much better now! “

“Sorry” Malcolm squealed.

“Oh, you weren’t best friends with some piranhas as a kid too? Just snakes?” JT rolled his eyes.

Malcolm actually looked down in shame. “Sorry. Take a deep breath!” He warned JT. 

JT screamed as they landed in the water and then he woke up!

“Damn you Bright!”

  
  



	32. Prompts: Zipped, Xyrophobia, Zany

Malcolm was tired. He really was at his rope’s end. It’s been days since he last slept, weeks since he got any proper rest. His days were like his nights, time morphing into an endless cycle of nothingness. Time stretched and stretched and reached till it reached its elastic limit and then it disobeyed all rules of physics and stretched even more. 

Nothing made sense or mattered. After the first few weeks, he was just another broken toy, another victim in the hands of a sadistic killer. No one was going to find him, because he made sure no one knew he was missing. An idiotic move, but one that saved his family’s life. If he went back, he’d do it again, and again and again. 

Today’s activity was knives. Malcolm would laugh when he remembers that he had a weapon collection at his loft. Katanas and swords and a Sai. That he used to _throw axes_ as a hobby. Oh, the days when life was normal. _Or his version of it at least._

Being here changed him. He now can’t stand to look at any sharp object. His blood would boil and his heart would beat furiously and he would scream and tremble if he saw any. It was a product of what was done to him. They called it xyrophobia in psychology. One more thing to add to the baggage of things that are wrong with him. It didn’t matter though, phobia or not. His captor didn’t care. In fact, he was satiated every time Malcolm screamed and shivered. 

He didn’t fight when the man zipped his hands to the chair, he didn’t smile when he started his stupid monologue sprinkled with his zany attitude. He didn’t try to do anything. Malcolm Bright was an empty shell of what he used to be.


	33. Prompts: Masochism, Anchor, “Leave Them Alone!”

_Well, Jung would have called me a masochist_

A distant memory of a thing he once said to a suspect crept into his mind, taunting him. If anyone ever wanted to prove him wrong, now was the time. He doesn’t know, maybe if it was only his life on the line he wouldn’t be so scared.

“Leave them alone!” He wheezed when their killer moved away from him and approached his mother and sister. “ _Please!_ ” He begged. 

The man looked up at him and smiled, “ahh Malcolm, haven’t you had enough? Maybe it’s your friend’s turn to suffer a bit.”

“No.” He croaked and he started coughing. The coughs hacked his body as if protesting his stupidity. And if it could speak it would have screamed at him “Hell yes we’ve had enough.” 

_Jung would have called me a masochist_ he reminded himself. It isn’t so bad. Better it be him than anyone else. It can’t _be anyone else_

The man simply laughed as he continued to waltz towards Ainsley. His mother was still out and somehow this made it less and more terrifying at the same time. His sister whimpered behind the gag as the creep held a lock of her hair and rolled it around his finger. 

Malcolm struggled against his bonds knowing they won’t give. He was strapped to a ship’s anchor with coarse thick ropes and was left dangling in the air over a tank of water. The anchor was connected to a controller at the ground and the man had fun dunking him a couple of times before his sister came through. “Get your hands off her!” He continued to shout. “Leave then alone, I swear I’ll kill you!”

The guy sighed, “I am getting really tired of hearing your voice, Malcolm.” Then he pressed the button on the controller before Malcolm had any chance to react. In a second he was back under the water. 


	34. Prompts: “Just Stay Calm,” Aim, Maw

It was another one of those weird cases, and the team found themselves in need of the services of one licensed insurance investigator. Seeing how last time Bright and Vijay were left alone ended in disaster, Gil wanted JT to accompany the profiler as he visited his friend. 

Vijay lived in what JT would call a mansion, his _family’s estate_ had its own backyard gardens.

“Mr. Chandasara is back in the yard practicing his aim,” The manservant told them and let them in.

Aim of what exactly? JT wondered as he followed Malcolm to a backyard that was as big as the woods. _Them rich people_.

He was so engrossed in his mind that he didn’t notice the big assed lion that materialized. JT’s breath hitched, no he stopped breathing altogether. His blood pooled in his feet as the adrenaline flared his system. Was this lunatic practicing his aim on lions?? His lips trembled and he was suddenly unable to move. “Bright,” he almost sobbed, calling the profiler’s name. 

Malcolm turned around and saw the lion. His eyes grew wide as he stared at the lion’s malicious maw. Then suddenly his face turned into a bright smile as he ran towards the lion to _pet him?!!!_

“Just Calm down JT, that’s Simba, Vijay's pet.” Malcolm laughed,” here you can pet him too, he’s docile!”

JT didn’t have to. He doesn’t even remember what happened because he passed out.


	35. Prompt: Shredded

“I’ll make you see him” the monster smiled as he crossed his legs and interlocked his fingers. 

Malcolm’s eyebrows shot quizzically. His voice shook when he spoke next, but he needed to say the words. “You’ll let us talk? Us together? Without anyone present?”

“Yes,” a simple reply like Malcolm’s question was dumb. Like he hadn’t kept Gil from him all these days. 

“What do you want in return?” He probed. 

“Oh, nothing, nothing at all. You can meet the lieutenant and speak to him. Shall we say 30 minutes? And then you’ll be on your way. A courtesy between friends and family.”

“We’re _not_ family” Malcolm gritted his teeth as his hands shook. He clutched them tightly but nothing would stop them shaking. 

“Keep telling yourself that Malcolm. You can change your name but I’ll always be your father. So you’ll see your Gil or not? I think he really needs to see you.”

“There must be something you have in mind. What makes you sure we won’t try to escape once I see him?”

Martin’s laugh surprised him and made him flinch. “Oh my dear boy,” his expression oozed sarcasm as he smiled showing an even row of teeth “because I doubt he can walk steadily across this room” 

Malcolm wheezed. Everything stopped. He wasn’t sure his heart was even working as it should be. But it must have since he’s not dead yet. Since he’s still looking at his father smiling and giddy like a schoolboy on Christmas Eve. 

But he needed to see Gil. He’d do anything to make sure he’s alright, give him any comfort if needed.

He swallowed and nodded, not trusting his voice to speak. After a week of uncertainty, he would finally see him. That’s all that mattered. 

Of hope, he had non. Any hope of escape was shredded to pieces the second this fiend told him “I doubt he can walk steadily across this room”

  
  



	36. Prompt: “Arrest Me Already!”

“Malcolm... what happened” Gil materialized out of nowhere, looking like he just saw a ghost. Behind him, Dani and JT were sporting the same expressions. Shock, fear, confusion…  _ distrust? _

He’d been gone for two days. They have been turning every nook and cranny for him and went nowhere. It wasn’t until the anonymous tip came through the phone that led them to this place.

And now.

Now they’re standing over Malcolm who’s covered in blood, a knife in his hand, and a dead body by his feet. It must be a mistake. Something must be wrong. Malcolm couldn’t, he wouldn’t do that. 

Malcolm was disoriented, jumpy, almost unhinged as he looked at them, hands shaking so much. He was terrified, Gil  _ just knew _ . Just like he  _ knew _ Malcolm didn’t do this. 

Yet no one said anything. Four people in one room and no one could find it in themselves to break the silence. It rose and almost stifled them all.

But then Malcolm just dropped the knife and extended his arms, baring his wrists, which Gil noticed were bruised from being restrained, and almost whispered. “I know what you think... I can— see it in your eyes. Arrest me already”

  
  



	37. Prompts: Twist, Knuckle, “Oof!”

“What’s on your face” Dani asked the second he entered the conference room. She was trying so hard to hide her snicker, but she failed miserably and began snorting. Beside her, 

Malcolm was pretending to be busy looking at some random papers in front of him, but JT could see the smile at the corner of his mouth. 

“Shut up” he extended a warning finger, pretending to be serious but all it did was make the other two burst out laughing. 

“Oof! What’s happening there” Gil came from the other door and when he saw JT’s face, he too started laughing. 

JT rolled his eyes and waited until they all finished. “You done?”

“Nope. Not before you tell us what happened there” Dani snickered. 

He sighed and gave up, telling them what they all already knew. “JT junior was having fun, Tally said these are non-permanent markers, so I let him draw a butterfly on my cheek. Turned out they were”

“What a twist! But It looks cute” Dani noted, squinting.

JT snorted, “you have seen my knuckles” and he showed them where his son colored his right hand blue. 

The whole room burst in laughter once more. 

  
  



	38. Prompt: Jagged

Their rooms were far away, but oftentimes she’d convince him to sneak in her room and read her a book, or even stay with her until she slept. Malcolm never said no. 

Everyone knew Malcolm wouldn’t talk, said he couldn’t express himself after what happened. But he spoke to her. He always did. He told her they’d be okay after they took daddy away. He hugged her when she cried. Her older brother was always there for her, always. 

So she kept his secrets. She never told their mom that he speaks to her. She never told the kind nice policeman who came to visit and brought candy. 

They called it the circle of trust. She always giggled when he crossed his heart and made her cross hers.  _ Secrets kept secrets forever _

It was an oath that she swore to, and it came to her as she stared at her brother’s jagged breaths and moans and cries.

He had read her a story and kissed her goodnight and she slept. He must have slept in the chair next to her as well, too tired to go to his room. 

But his flailing hands hit her feet and she woke up and found him this way. Something was wrong. Something was  _ very very wrong _

She shook him, tried to wake him up but he wouldn’t listen. His breathing was getting worse and he was starting to cry.

She had to tell someone to help them. Ainsley bit the sob that rose to her trembling lips as she decided to break her secret oath. 

She hopped off the bed and ran to her mother’s room. 

  
  



	39. Prompt: ”Oh No You Don’t!”

“Our killer has struck again! I’m going to the scene now, “ JT’s face came through the conference room and Malcolm’s head whipped up!

“JT, waitttt! Take me with you, I got this!” Malcolm bounced off the chair, licking his lips, buzzing with excitement.

He was halfway through the door when Gil grabbed his arm shaking his hands. “Oh no, you don’t. Sit your ass down Malcolm you’re still on desk duty”

“But Gil!” Malcolm whined, looking at Gil with big imploring eyes “I’ve been on desk duty for a week! I promise I won’t do anything dangerous.”

Behind them, Dani snickered, “that’s impossible, Bright!”

“Why, don’t you help me out with some paperwork? I need help.”

“Gil I am not ten anymore, I know this trick.”

“Shame, it always worked,” Gil muttered and Dani giggled. 

“Gil, please! I need to solve a case.” Malcolm said practically begging. 

“Actually boss, I might need his opinion on this one.” JT chimed in.

“Yes, see? Gil please!” 

It was very hard to say no to those imploring eyes. Gil sighed and nodded, knowing he’d regret this.

“I promise I’ll be careful!” Malcolm shouted as he left.

“No.. no you won’t!”

  
  



	40. Prompts: Artful, Slump, “Let’s begin”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an excerpt from [ Alone Time Again ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25091272/chapters/60781354) which I am latee on posting - sorry hehhe

The sound of the footsteps approaching stirred him from his fitful sleep, the metal latch sliding brought him all the way back. He was still crammed in this room, never too comfortable, head slumped against the wall, wrists digging in his spine, and right now a sitting duck for his captor. He was caught by surprise after waiting for so long, and he didn’t have time to prepare himself or plan an attack. 

Suddenly the door opened and apart from Watkin’s silhouette in the doorway, the light invaded the dark room with a blinding intensity that made him groan. Having been in the dark for so long, the light stabbed at his irises and involuntarily Malcolm squeezed his eyes shut. It was a stupid move and he knew it. He knew he wasted his only chance to get out of this, the only chance when he wasn’t drugged out of his own mind, the only chance where he could escape. 

Watkins seemed to be enjoying himself way too much, cherishing the artful position of his victim, and breathing in the smell of fear and distress. 

“Hey there, Malcolm! Did you miss me?” He chuckled lightheartedly as he ventured into the room and dragged him out. “I had some business to attend to! Now... let’s begin!”

  
  



End file.
